New Love?
by ReaderGirl15
Summary: Max and her family moves to Arizona. There she meets Fang. They become best friends but will they become more or will their secrets get in the way? FAX! It's my first story so please R&R if you want me to continue it!
1. Chapter 1 Moving Day

**Hey, this is my first story so sorry if it's bad! Please review if you want me to continue. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Max POV

My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I am 16. I'm average looking with brown hair that has blond streaks in it and brown eyes. I have a little sister named Ella who is 14. We have different dads so we don't look alike. She looks like our mom. They are both tan with dark brown hair. Ella and I are complete opposites. She is more of a girly-girl while I prefer a pony- tail and converse to straightened hair and ballet flats. We disagree a lot and today is the perfect example. We are moving from New York City to a small city in Arizona. I hate the idea of leaving the big city and my friends while Ella hasn't stopped blabbing about how excited she is. My mom is a vet and got an offer she apparently couldn't turn down which brings us to present day: moving day.

"Girls this is our new house!" my mom exclaimed pulling up to a pretty big house. Ella hopped out of the car as soon as it was stopped and my mom followed. I however decided to remain in the car for as long as possible to annoy my mom. Apparently it worked because my mom yelled at me to stop wallowing in self pity and come inside to help unpacking. I sighed and got out, only to run into someone.

"I am sooo sorry!" the girl squealed. She looked about Ella's age with mocha skin and dark hair. "My mom said we had new neighbors and I couldn't wait to meet you guys! I have an older brother named Fang, but he looks nothing like me cause I'm adopted. He's 16 and I'm 15. And then there's our other neighbors: Iggy is 16 too and Gazzy is 10 and Angel is 6. What's your name? Do you have siblings…" suddenly a hand appeared over her mouth cutting her off. I just stared at her with wide eyes. Wow that girl could talk.

"Um, my name is Maximum, but you can call me Max. And yes I have a sister Ella who is 15."

"Cool name. Sorry about my talking, this is my brother Fang." She said gesturing to the boy who had covered her mouth. Wow he's hot, I thought. He was taller than me, and I'm pretty tall. He had black hair that was kind of long. He had deep brown eyes and olive skin. He nodded hello.

"No offense but what's with all the weird names?" I asked after I stopped staring at Fang.

" Max isn't all that normal either." Fang said smirking.

"They're nick -names." Nudge explained. "Wow Fang, you talked! He doesn't usually talk to people except us but he doesn't even talk to us that much. He must like you! OMG you guys should date, you would be so cute together!"

"Nudge, chill." Fang said giving me a half smile. I mean while was blushing, something I rarely do. "You want to hang with us tonight? We are having some other friends over to watch movies." He asked.

"I'll have to ask my mom but I'm sure she'll be thrilled I already made some friends. Is it ok if Ella comes too?" I asked. This whole moving thing is already looking better.

"Sure! Maybe we can give you a make over, not that you need one cause you're already really pretty but…" Fang cut Nudge off again.

"We'll let you get unpacked, see you tonight." Fang said. Nudge waved good-bye then they walk to across the street to their house. I was actually looking forward to tonight, especially seeing Fang. "Snap out of it Max, you don't obsess over boys." I told myself walking into the new house.


	2. Chapter 2 Movie Night

**So I don't know if I'm going to continue this story so if you like/dislike it or have and suggestions please review! Thanks!**

**(Sorry if Fang's POV is bad, I'm a girl so it's hard)**

Chapter 2- Fang POV

I met the one of the new neighbor today thanks to Nudge's big mouth. Max is beautiful. She doesn't seem like most girls at our school, slutty. She and her sister Ella are coming over tonight. So are Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. We have all been friends for a long time. We call ourselves the flock because we all love birds. Every weekend we have a movie night. Everyone would spend the night because we stayed up so late, well except for the little kids. Nudge was surprised I invited Max considering we've never invited people outside our group. For some reason as soon as I saw her she would be cool to hang out with.

Max and Ella were the first to arrive considering they live just across the street. Iggy and his little brother and sister got here not to long after considering they live just a few houses away. After introductions we decided to watch Toy Story 3 for Gazzy and Angel. I sat on one of the couches inn the basement next to max while Angel, Nudge and Ella sat on the other. Nudge and Ella became best friends right away, which isn't surprising considering they are so alike. Iggy and Gazzy sat on the floor probably discussing bombs, which they were both obsessed with. Sometimes I think Iggy is 10 not 16. As the movie started I turned to Max,

"So where did you live before?"

"New York City." She replied turning to face me.

"Must suck to have to move in the middle of the school year." I said. I was surprised I was talking this much but I was comfortable around Max.

"Yeah, especially cause I'm not all social like Ella so the whole leaving all my friends thing kind of sucked."

"Well you can hang out with us at school."

"I don't know…hanging out with an emo looking kid like you might not be the best decision." Max joked.

"I'm not emo, I just like the color black. And it seems like you do too." I said gesturing to her outfit and smirking. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black tank top and black converse and a grey v-neck. She laughed and we talked throughout the rest of the movie. Then Angel and Gazzy went to bed so Iggy put in The Ring. Max and Ella called their mom to see if they could stay the night then we started the movie. Max and I talked throughout that movie too and talked early into the morning. I'm pretty sure I talked more than I usually do in a month. I learned how sarcastic and tough Max is. She is like my dream girl. I was considering asking her out as we were falling asleep when she said,

"One day here and I already have a best friend." And smiled at me. We'll this sucks. I'm falling in love with my new best friend.


	3. Chapter 3 Author Note PLEASE READ

**A/N**

**So lots of people have been reading this but I've only got one review. If you want me to continue this story please review! If I get some reviews I'll update a few more chapters this weekend. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Mall

**Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to continue the story. I'll try to update a few times a week if I don't have too much going on. If you have any comments or suggestions please review! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.**

Chapter 3- Max POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of "awwww." I opened my eyes to see Nudge, Ella and Angel all standing there, a camera in Nudge's hands. I noticed that while sleeping Fang had shifted, putting his arm around my waist and I was now lying on his chest. Embarrassed I blushed and tried to get up. This woke Fang up and after noticing what was going on he hurriedly stood up releasing me.

"Give me the camera," I said, giving them my death glare.

"Run!" they Ella screamed and they took off with me close behind. Fang however stood there looking amused with a smirk on his face. I finally cornered them in what I assumed was Nudge's room considering it was hot pink and lime green.

"Hand over the camera" I ordered. Surprisingly they did. _Of course, they took the memory card out._ I thought.

"Breakfast!" Iggy yelled. The picture was forgotten at the mention of food. _What can I say I love eating. And I can eat a lot thanks to my unusually fast metabolism. _

_Boy, these guys can eat a lot too. _I thought as we all stuffed our faces with pancakes, and bacon, all made by Iggy. _Who knew a blind pyro could cook so well!_

"Max, we are taking you to the mall today. Your wardrobe needs some serious help!" Nudge said as soon as breakfast was over.

"You can't make me go!" I whined like a 3 year old. "It's the last day of the weekend and I choose to enjoy it not spend it in a torture chamber!"

Fang chuckled; Nudge, Ella and Angel looked shocked, Gazzy looked bored and Iggy loudly said, " A girl who doesn't like the mall, it must be a miracle!

"Please! Please! Please!" Nudge said giving me the bambi eyes. "We will let you approve the clothes, and Fang and the guys will come too.

Fang glared at Nudge and I laughed. "Fine. But this is the first and last time." I agreed. Who can say no to the bambi eyes.

"Count me out. I have to take the Gazzy and Angel home. It's a shame I was really looking forward to shopping too." Iggy said sarcastically.

After over an hour of shopping Fang and I managed to escape to the food court. We were eating a snack (_told you I eat a lot_) when I heard a voice saying, "Hey babe, want to ditch this guy for me?" It was a tall guy who looked our age. He had blue eyes, tan skin and blond hair.

"You better step away from me before I do something I'll regret." I said glaring_. Who does this guy think he is?_ I noticed there was another guy standing a little behind him. He had brown hair, lightly tanned skin and green eyes. He looked like he didn't want to be here.

"You know you want me." The 1st guy said. "I'm Dylan. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Go away Dylan." Said Fang standing in front of me

"I can handle it." I said to Fang. I stepped up to Dylan and said "Ok 1.) my name is Max not sweetheart or babe. 2.) I'm sick of your face so I'm going to fix it for you." Then I punched him in the eye. _That's going to be a black eye in the morning. _ Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine. "Come on Fang." I said as Dylan crumpled to the floor in pain. We began to walk away when the other guy stopped us.

"Sorry about Dylan, he can be a real jerk. I'm Sam." He said smiling at me. He didn't seem to bad, and he was kind of cute. He wasn't my type thought. _My type is tall dark and silent. _I thought, then told myself _Fang is just a friend Max_. Wow fighting with myself, that's non a good sign

"Max and I need to go find our sisters." Fang said giving me a look then pulling me away. _Crap, I must have been staring at Sam while I was thinking. Now Fang probably thinks I like him. My day just keeps getting better and better._

Fang POV

_Great, I think Max likes that douche Sam. How can she like him? He's just like Dylan but he hides it better. Now they are going to probably go out while I'm just the best friend. Snap out of it Fang! She just met the guy. But you two just met each other a day ago. Well we are already close. _Ah! I need to stop with these mental fights. _I can't believe I got so jealous of Sam. I am way better than him. All I need is a plan to win Max over…_


	5. Chapter 5 School

**A/N**** : Thank you everyone who reviewed or favorited/story alerted my story! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I only got a few reviews. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update and the longer my chapters will be! This is my first story so any suggestions, comments or even ideas for the story/plot would be great!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Max POV

Beep...beep…beep! _Stupid alarm! _I thought and pushed it off my nightstand and onto the floor, where it finally stopped beeping. _Finally! There is no way I'm waking up…I need my sleep! _

I was just falling back asleep when my door flew open.

"MAX! Thank god I came to make sure you were up! We still have time!" Ella said. _Wow she's already dressed and has her make-up done! I guess she doesn't love her sleep like I do._

"Wait time for what?" I asked once my mind woke up.

" To get you ready for school of course. We need to pick out your outfit, do your hair and do your makeup. It's 5:45. We need to leave at 7:00 cause school starts at 7:30 so we better get started!"

"5:45! Are you insane! And there is no way I'm wearing makeup and I can do my own hair and pick out my own outfit! So let me go back to sleep till 6:50" I pulled my covers over my head trying to block out my annoying sister.

"Please! It's our first day of school here and you don't you want to make a good first impression?"

"Actually, no." I said lifting the covers to answer."

That probably wasn't a good idea because Ella was giving me the bambi eyes. "Please! I won't do too much makeup and I'll let you pick approve the outfit."

"Fine. But this is the only time you are depriving me of my sleep." I said as I reluctantly got out of bed and followed her to the bathroom where she had a variety of makeup set out and a hair straighter.

A little over an hour later I was ready for school. I was wearing a loose dark purple off the shoulder top with a black tank, black skinny jeans and dark purple converse. Ella had straightened my hair and put on light purple eye shadow, a thin layer or black eyeliner and some mascara. _Wow I've been spending too much time with Ella if I actually know the names of this stuff. _All together I looked pretty good, but there was no way I was going through all this trouble every day.

Fang was giving Iggy, Nudge, Ella and I a ride to school so we went to wait for him outside. He picked us up in his car, which was black, no surprise there.

"Are you excited for your first day of school in the wonderful state of Arizona?" Iggy asked trying to sound like a peppy cheerleader. Ella and I laughed while Fang just smirked and shook his head at Iggy.

"Today is going to be soo fun. Ella and I can hang out since we are both freshmen and Max can hang out with Iggy and Fang! We can all sit by each other at lunch too since all grades share a lunch. We don't have a ton of students. I wonder why." Ella covered Nudge's mouth to stop her rant.

"How can you have that much energy in the morning?" I asked Nudge. " Wait don't answer that I don't need to hear anymore of the Nudge Channel this morning." Everyone laughed.

I daydreamed about Fang; I mean school, the rest f the way there.

Finally we pulled up to the school and all walked in together.

"You guys need to go to the office." Said Nudge in a surprisingly short sentence. "We'll take you there." Nudge stared leading the way. Fang and I trailed behind Ella and Nudge. Iggy had already gone to meet up with some friends.

Fang was acting really weird today, well weirder than normal. I wonder what's bugging him?

Fang POV

I stayed up late last night thinking of a plan to get Max to like me as more of a friend. I finally had the idea to date another girl to make her jealous. If she gets jealous she will realize that she likes me. Then I can dump the girl so I can be with Max. The problem is I need a girl who I won't feel bad about using.

We got to the office and Max and Ella got their schedules. Nudge took Ella to there the area where all the freshmen classrooms are. They had almost all their classes together. Max was in all of my classes, and Iggy was in most of them too.

We were walking to our first class, English, when I saw a flash of red hair and heard "Fangy!" coming from a high pitched and whiny voice.

_Lissa_, I thought groaning. Lissa is the most popular girl at school even though she is only a sophomore. This year she became like my own personal stalker. She is convinced that I like her and keeps trying to get me to be her boyfriend. That is never going to happen though because I find her the single most annoying girl at our school although, Brigid, her senior friend, comes close. Lissa is a slut and has slept with most of the guys at our school. Personally I don't find her attractive. She wears super short skirts and low and tight tops that show **way** too much. Her red hair is ok I guess but personally I prefer brown with natural blond highlights like Max…

Suddenly I realized Lissa was almost on top of me trying to get my attention. Max was behind her glaring. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. Lissa would be the perfect girl to date to make Max jealous, and I wouldn't have to worry about feeling bad for dumping her.

"Fang, are you going to show me to class or just stand here while the Red Haired Wonder here throws herself at you? Either way I need to get away from here before the her whiny voice permanently damaging my ear drums!" Max said, clearly annoyed by Lissa.

Lissa turned to glare at Max but Max just glared right back at her but 100% more scary.

_Hmm, Max is already acting pretty jealous already. Maybe I won't even need to date Lissa._ I was thinking happily, but of course I kept my face and emotionless mask.

"Fangy! Are you with that ugly slut? You know you want to be my boyfriend!" Lissa whined.

"Actually I am Fang's best friend and if you'll excuse me I don't want to be late for class on my first day." Max said crushing my hopes. Then she said, "And don't you dare call me a slut! Have you looked in the mirror? Next time you even talk to me I **will **punch your plastic little nose." Max said in an icy voice and walked away.

I started to walk away but then I turned back to Lissa. "Hey I need to talk to you, meet me by my locker after school." I said then ran to catch up with Max.

"Shall we go to class?" I said offering her my arm.

The anger disappeared from her face as she laughed and hooked her arm thought mine. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. _God I hope this plan is worth it!_

**Please review if you want another update soon!**

**Thanks! :D **


	6. Chapter 6 It's a date

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy and then I had writers block. If you want me to continue the story please review with comments and suggestions, positive or negative! Thanks!**

Chapter 6-Fangs POV

Lissa, even the name gave me shudders. Some guys may be into the whole short skirts and tight shirts but not me. _I'm only doing this to get Max_. I head to my locker and find Lissa already there waiting.

"Fangy, why did you want to meet me here? Did you finally realize you want me as your girlfriend?"

"Um…yeah." I said already getting a headache from Lissa's high pitch voice.

"I knew it, that Max girl your always around is nothing compared to me! So when are we going on our first date? Tonight?" 

I tried ignoring the urge to punch Lissa I got from here insulting Max. I hadn't really thought about going on a date, I figured I would just tell Max I was dating Lissa and she would get jealous. Reluctantly I said, "Um, how about the movies tonight?"

"Yey, sounds great! I'd better go get ready. Pick me up at 6 and don't be late." With a flip of her red hair she turned and strutted out of the school's front doors.

I banged my head against my locker._ What have I gotten myself into?_

Max POV

Ella forgot something in her locker so I was waiting for her outside the school. The front doors opened with a band and out strutted the Red Haired Wonder herself. She saw me standing there and gave me a smirk. "Everyone likes me best, even Fang."

Before I could either beat her up or ask what she meant by that (I liked the beating up option better) she got in a waiting car without another word. _Well that was weird but I guess it was just Lissa being her usual bitchy self. _


	7. Chapter 7 A date with the devil

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited my story. I'm going to continue the story. I'll try to update every day or every other day depending on the amount of reviews I get. **

**I would like to thank Fowlmaniac for reviewing every chapter and helping with the idea for this chapter. (She has a great story, The Holiday, for all you Fax lovers.) Also thanks to ****Beauty'sInTheEye for the most entertaining review. This chapter is dedicated you two.**

**Please review with ideas and comments. More reviews = quicker updates!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Max POV

Every since getting home from school today I've been lying on my bed, my iPod blaring, thinking. What was I thinking about you may ask. Well I'll give you a hint he loves black and doesn't talk much. Congratulations, if you guessed Fang your correct. After the incident with Lissa I realized something; I like Fang as more than a friend. I know we just met a few days ago but I feel like I've known him forever. But the question is does he like me? Well there's only one way to find out, I need to ask him. The thing is, I'm scared. Yeah you heard right, the great Maximum Ride is scared. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to ruin our friendship. _Just ask him. Go over to his house and ask him now before you talk yourself out of it._ I decided to listen to my voice. No I don't have an actual voice in my head, what do you think I am, insane? _Focus Max. _I reached for my phone to text Fang and see if it was ok if I came over but I couldn't find it. _Oh well, I don't think he'll be busy._ I decided to go over around 8 because I hadn't even started on my homework yet.

Fang POV

I was getting ready for my date. I didn't put much effort into it though, it's not like I care what Lissa thinks of me. I looked at my bedroom clock and saw it was almost 6. I better head to my date with the devil.

I drove over to her house and was surprised at how big it was. _You would think that with that much money her parents would be able to afford enough clothes to actually cover her. _

Lissa answered the door in an extremely tight and short pink dress with a deep v-neck that was showing more than I cared to see. "Hey Fangy." She said trying to be seductive (but failing).

I took her to some restaurant, but not too nice of one. I didn't feel like wasting all my money on some girl, unless the girl was Max that is. I let Lissa pick the movie, which was a big mistake. She picked some chick flick. I spent most of the time ignoring Lissa's attempts to make out with me and thinking about Max.

As we were leaving the movie theater my car broke down so Lissa called her older sister to pick us up. When they dropped me off Lissa insisted on walking me to the door. _Ugh I just want this date to end already! _

"Well bye… See you at school tomorrow." I said then turned to walk inside. Lissa grabbed me and pinned me against the door. She was surprisingly strong and caught me off guard. She slammed her lips against me. Disgusted, I tried pushing her away but it seemed to have the opposite effect because she put her tongue into my mouth. She finally pulled back when we heard a clatter. I looked to see what had made the noise and saw a familiar streak of dirty blonde hair; Max.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter I'll have Max's POV for this. If I get enough reviews I'll update again today!**


	8. Chapter 8 Disaster

**A/N: I decided to update again today. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter 8- Max POV

I finished up my English essay just before 8. I drove over to Fang's house, trying to ignore the fear that was rising up in me. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he does? How am I supposed to know? Ugh guys are so confusing! _I plugged my iPod into my car radio and turned on some Green Day to clear my mind of all thoughts about Fang. _What happens, happens._

I pulled up along side Fang's house. Taking deep breaths, I calmed myself down and got out of my car. I started walking up Fang's driveway, surprised to see that there was a car parked their. _That's strange, I wonder who's here. That's not his parents' car. _I looked away from the car and saw to people leaning in and kissing passionately. I stared at them in shock. _That can't be Fang, can it? _I bumped into the trash can, knocking it over. It hit the ground with a clatter. It caused the couple to break apart and look at me. My fears were confirmed when I saw the couple was none other than Fang and the Red Haired Wonder.

Lissa saw me and smirked but what hurt worse was that Fang's face was blank, with no emotion. Tears started to well up in my eyes. _I'm not giving Lissa the satisfaction of seeing me cry. How could Fang like her?_ I turned and sprinted back to my car.

_Well I guess my question was answered, just not the way I expected._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I'll update with a longer chapter soon! The more reviews the longer the next chapter. More reviews = quicker updates.**


	9. Chapter 9 A long night

**A/N: So I'm extremely bored so I decided to update for a third time today. Thanks again to Fowlmanic** **who helped give me the idea for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 9-Fang POV

_Forget the stupid plan. _I thought as I watched Max getting in her car and speeding away. I started to go after her when I remembered something. "We're over." I said glancing back at Lissa.

"You don't mean that Fangy!" she whined. I ignored her and got in my car, driving way over the speed limit towards Max's house. At this rate I would get their about the same time as her. Suddenly I heard loud sirens behind me. _Great, just what I need right now, a ticket. _I pulled over and sighed. _This night has not gone as planned. _

Max POV

By the time I pulled into our garage I could barely see, the tears were falling down so hard. I ran upstairs, glad my mom was working late and Ella was at a friend's house working on a project. I couldn't face either of them right now. I plopped down on my bed, curled up in a ball and put in my iPod. Music usually helps me escape from my problems but now they just seemed to remind me of them. After about a hour of listening to music so loud I was surprised I wasn't deaf I gave up on trying to find something good to listen to. I threw my iPod at my wall and groaned. _Guys suck. Why can't love be easy._ I buried my head under my pillow trying to block out everything. Suddenly I heard a soft tapping noise. I lifted my head and looked around my room trying to find the source. _The window. Is someone seriously throwing stones at my window? They must have the wrong house. _I opened my window to yell at whatever idiot decided to annoy me. I almost felt sorry for the loser, they did not pick a good day bug me. Usually I wouldn't be this pissed at something as small as this. _Stupid Fang._

"Hey loser, I think you have the wrong house!" I screamed. I was about to slam my window shut when I heard a familiar voice,

"No Max, I'm here to talk to you. Please let me in."

_Wow, Fang has some nerve. Kissing the biggest bitch in school the showing up here almost breaking my window with stupid rocks. _I thought angrily to myself. _Maybe he didn't mean to kiss her. What could have happened then, he fell on her lips? _Wow I'm seriously going insane. Who argues with themselves? Finally I decided to give him a chance.

"Fine, I'll let you in but you have 5 minutes." With that I slammed the window so hard the glass shook. I ran downstairs and threw the front door open.

Fang walked in and closed the door. "Max, I'm so sorry. I only went on a date with Lissa in the first place to make you jealous. Believe me I didn't want to go and I definitely didn't want to kiss her. She threw herself on my; I was trying to push her off when you got there, I swear." Wow I think that is the most I have ever hear Fang say.

"I don't know Fang…I don't like when people use other people, even if it is Lissa. I need to think about this." Fang opened his mouth to respond but I ushered him out before he had the chance. I locked the door and leaned against the door, sinking to the ground. Putting my head in my hands I thought to myself, _this is going to be a long night. _

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 forgiven?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I'll try to post another chapter today. Thanks everyone who reviewed or favorited my story especially Fowlmanic who has reviewed every chapter so far.**

* * *

Chapter 10-Max POV

I stayed up late thinking about Fang. Finally I made a decision, I would forgive him for the whole Lissa thing. After all he only went on a date with her to get to realize I liked him. _It's actually sweet when you think about it. I can't wait for school tomorrow._

I felt like I was only asleep for a few minutes when I heard my alarm clock blaring. Usually I would throw it at a wall but today I was having Ella help me get ready for school so I couldn't go back to sleep till the last minute. Yeah you heard me right. I wanted to look decent for once. That might have to do with a certain someone. _Oh no he's turning me into Ella and Nudge!_

Ella managed to get me into a dress but surprisingly it wasn't too bad. The top was black and white stripped and the bottom was black with ruffles (.com/alexandria_striped_dress/thing?id=17446141). I also had a bright red belt and red ballet flats. I know, I must be going insane for agreeing to wear this.

When I got to school I looked around eagerly, trying to locate Fang. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I was pulled into a little alcove. I smiled brightly expecting it to be Fang but boy I was wrong.

* * *

Fang POV

I didn't get much sleep last night. I spent the whole night worrying about Max. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I walked into school and immediately tried to find her. I saw a girl who looked a lot like her in an alcove by Max's locker. _That can't be her can it? I mean she hates dresses. _She turned and I caught a glance of her face. It was definitely Max. I started walking up to her when I noticed she wasn't alone. That jerk Sam was standing in front of her. He leaned down and kissed her. _She's not even pushing him away. I guess she's not going to forgive me. _I wanted to punch the ass but it was my fault she was with him. If I hadn't made that stupid plan… _No, I was just doing it to get Max's attention but obviously she doesn't like me so now I need to move on._

**A/N: Please review if you want another chapter today**


	11. Chapter 11 girlfriend?

**A/N: So I decided to be nice and update another chapter today. Thanks again to Fowlmaniac for the idea for part of this chapter. Also a lot of people are reading and favoriting this story but not many are reviewing so please review with comments or suggestions!**

* * *

Chapter 11-Max POV

Turns out it was Sam who grabbed me.

"Hey Sam" I said smiling. Sam seemed like a nice guy. Suddenly he turned me around and pressed me against the wall. His lips smashed against mine. I struggled to get free but he was a lot bigger, and as much as I hate to admit it stronger, than me. Finally he pulled back. Sam had the nerve to smirk. "You jerk! You're just as bad as Dylan." I kicked him so hard I wouldn't be surprised if he never had kids.

I slipped out of the alcove and walked in the direction of Fang's locker. _Wow this day has not turned out to be as great as I thought it would be. Oh well, once I find Fang it'll get better. _Ironically just as I thought that I saw Fang…kissing Brigid. _He better have a good explanation._ I marched up to him and tapped him on his back.

"Care to explain? Let me guess, she kissed you or you thought Brigid was me" I said sarcastically.

"No. I kissed her because she's my girlfriend." _I did not see that one coming._

* * *

**A/N: I might update again tonight if I get some reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12 Please read

**A/N: I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested**


	13. Chapter 13 moving on

Chapter 12- Fang POV

_I can't believe Max is with that douche Sam. No more thinking about Max! _Just as I turned the corner to go to my locker I ran into someone. I looked up and saw it was Brigid, Lissa's friend. Although her and Lissa were friends Brigid never seemed sluty to me. I used to have her crush on her the beginning of freshmen year. She was pretty with long, straight red hair and glasses that made her look smart. _She would be the perfect girl to get over Max with. _

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized.

"It's fine." She said giving me a flirty smile.

"Well let me make it up to you. How about the movies Friday?" _hopefully it will turn out a lot better than my last date with a red head._

"That sounds great. Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Do you want to be?"

She nodded, smiling.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw a pissed off Max. ""Care to explain? Let me guess, she kissed you or you thought Brigid was me" she said sarcastically. _Why is she pissed at me? She started this by swapping spit with Sam. _

"No. I kissed her because she's my girlfriend." I replied with a smirk.

Brigid beamed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go meet up with Lissa, see you Friday." Then she walked away leaving me alone with Max.

"You jerk! I can't believe I was going to forgive you!" Max screamed at me, then turned to leave but not before I could see tears welling in her eyes. _What just happened?_

* * *

Max POV

_I can't believe that douche! I thought he liked me but I guess he was lying last night. I need to get over him. _

"Hey, Max wait up!" I heard from behind me. I turned hoping to see Fang but instead was greeted by Sam. "I wanted to apologize for this morning, I was a jerk, I thought you were enjoying it. Are you ok?" he asked noticing a tear that slipped out.

I don't know whether I should believe him or not but right now Sam seems pretty nice. He's actually concerned about me unlike Fang.

"It's ok Sam, I forgive you. Yeah it's nothing but thanks." I gave him a smile and a hug and turned to walk away.

"Wait, I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me Friday?"

"Sure, see you then." I said with a small smile. _It's time to get over Fang._

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
